My Mission is Life
by Nokau J Ataro
Summary: Soon after leaving Stanford,Gabriella lands her dream job in New York State Court. She has everything, but after being told to go on vacation from her hectic lifestyle, will she finally realize that there is more to life than just work? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**My Mission is Life **

Chapter One

Gabriella Montez. A stunning Latina with raven curls mocha eyes and a body to die for – well that was what all the guys chasing after her would say. Twenty six years old and living in the city that never sleeps. That's right. After successfully completing a course in Pre-Law at Stanford University, Gabriella broke apart from her family and friends after receiving a job offer from New York Sate Court. Ceasing the opportunity, she moved to an apartment right in the center of the city. Gabriella had everything a girl could ever want. A well paid job, a beautiful home and a good fortune. Yes she had everything, except Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton. How could she forget her old high school hunky heart throb? Troy Bolton. The guy that sacrificed U of A and moved so he was just 32.7 miles away from her. Troy Bolton. The guy that had driven thousands of miles just to be with her on Prom night. And many other good reasons to say Troy is the sweetest guy that she'd ever met.

And now she has a reason to go sprinting back to him.

"WHAT!?"

Gabriella stood in the middle of her office with a startled expression plastered on her beautiful features.

"Gabriella" started her boss Greg bluntly, "you've been working hard here for the past three years, non stop, doing an excellent job might I add, but there is such a thing as overworking ones self"

"What are you talking about? You know what this job means to me, you can't just expect me to bugger off to some remote corner of the planet and 'take it easy'" she fumed.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter; you have two months to do what ever you want, as far as I'm concerned you seem to have forgotten the outside world, so a long holiday will do you good"

"But-"tried Gabriella "I -"

"No buts" said Greg firmly, already walking out her office door "you'll thank me one day" he said, before disappearing.

Gabriella sauntered over to her desk and collapsed in her office chair letting out a long, loud sigh. After trying to mull over the idea of her going on vacation, she realized she needed some help in the matter. Grabbing her cell phone on her desk. She dialed an indistinctly familiar number. After the second ring, a chirpy voice answered.

"Taylor" Gabriella smiled as she slouched in to her chair already feeling more comfortable talking to her best friend.

"Gabs, honey is that you?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah Tay, it's me, listen I need your help."

**So what do you guys think? I already have a good idea of what the next chapter is going to be like, but it would be nice if I could have some more ideas of my reviewers. Hint, hint. :D So I'd like a couple of reviews before I continue, five maybe? **

**Thank you guys! **

**Nokau**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I don't know whether I have enough reviews to continue, but I'm doing the second chapter anyway. Also I don't know if people are impatient for me not uploading chapters every other day, but I'll explain anyway. I realized that the majority of the Fan Fiction community resides in America, since I am in the UK; I'll only make and upload chapters on the same day around about 7 or 8 at night, so if my math is right that's around the time you guys get home from school or work or whatever. And I don't upload on weekends because I have homework.**

**Right on with chapter numero deux! **

Chapter Two 

After apologizing to Taylor for the umpteenth time for not talking to her in months, the two girls quickly made plans to go to the Mall to catch up some more. Once at the shopping precinct, Taylor headed for the first shop she could find dragging a persistent Gabriella behind her.

"Taylor please! You can't be serious! Just because my boss said to go on vacation doesn't mean I physically have to go on one!" whined Gabriella.

"Girl come on! As far as I'm concerned your idea of a perfect vacation is curled up in your apartment with a book" she said already rifling through a rack full of lingerie which Gabriella hoped to God wasn't for her.

Gabriella sighed. Her friend was right; she needs more excitement in her life ands its time to take a chance and grab it, she as going to be new Gabriella, more laid back Gabriella.

"Yeah I suppose your right, but what do you think I'm going to do!" she exclaimed pointing at the pair of bright red lace panties Taylor was holding.

"Ah, ah, ah! New person!" Taylor reminded holding up her free hand, sometimes Gabriella thought Taylor could read her mind.

"Fine…" she grumbled seizing the item of clothing from Taylor's hands "but I get to pick the next shop"

"Sure". Taylor smiled to herself as they headed further into the shop.

"Ooof" groaned Gabriella as she landed on the bench next to Taylor, dropping various coloured bags at her feet.

"Yeah" said Taylor "they should make shopping a world sport at the Olympics, look at these muscles!" she said flexing her arm.

Gabriella giggled then sighed inwardly, unfortunately Taylor heard her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" said Taylor as Gabriella's sudden sad face turned to her friend.

Something was on Gabriella's mind all day, she'd only just thought about it today since she hasn't been preoccupied with her work. One word was all it took.

"Troy" she gasped before bursting into heavy sobs and uncontrollable tears and collapsing onto Taylor's shoulder.

**Sooo? What do you think huh?I've decided that the shorter my chapters are the longer my story will be, and I know from personal experience that some people don't like long chapters. I want reviews, I need ideas! Make it ten reviews or more and I'll give you all a Zac Efron and the next chapter tomorrow! **

**Nokau**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I realize that a third chapter is long overdue; but I did say ten reviews before I continue, and I only have seven. If you want me to definitely upload a chapter by Thursday at the latest - get those reviews in! If you read the story, you have to review it! I do look at my story traffic; I have a lot of hits and nobody is bothering to review! I hate silent readers! Please do read this story! Oh, also could you guys check out my new story? My Disaster with You. Its not a new story; I've had it on my computer for awhile: P


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! First off I just want to say thank you for reviewing and reading my story! It means the world to me that all of my loyal readers take a minute of there time to read and review. None of you have asked about me not uploading on Thursday like I said I would; but I'll explain anyway. I had a twenty-four hour bug, a banging headache and I felt really dizzy and shaking when I stood up, but I'm fine now! Woo! **

Chapter Three 

Taylor was shocked at her friend's sudden emotional outburst as she hastily rested a comforting hand on Gabriella's own trembling one as Gabriella continued to weep.

"Troy?" asked Taylor questionably; she had not heard Gabriella mention her boyfriend at all today, not at all for that matter, she was definitely hiding something from her. "What's he done?"

"Oh Tay, I'm sorry kept it from you from all these years!" she sniffed "I broke up with him!"

"What?! Honey, I thought you loved him!" exclaimed Taylor, who now had both arms wrapped around her trembling friend as she enveloped her in a tight hug.

Gabriella's eyes widened at Taylor's reaction as she stood up from the bench and then smiled weakly through her drying tears when she saw her friend's worried expression. "No! I still do! And he still loved me! We decided it was for the best when I had told him about my job offer here."

Taylor suddenly smiled as this as she jumped off the bench. "Then what are you crying for? This is the perfect! Your on holiday now girl! You can go see him!"

"Taylor! I haven't spoken to Troy since the break-up, what makes you think he'll want to see me again?" she exclaimed as she began pacing back and forth worriedly. "He might have moved on! Found someone else! He might not be interested in me anymore…Besides! I don't even know where he is! ...Taylor are you even listening?!"

But Taylor was staring past Gabriella. She stood there motionless for a minute before finally speaking "I guess luck is on your side this time Gabriella"

Gabriella's brow furrowed in confusion before finally turning round to where her friend was looking "How?" she gasped as she came face to face with a large picture of her ex-boyfriend's face right in the middle of a huge laminated poster.

**Wow! That is lucky! :p Yeah, I know it was short; but I promise I'll make a longer one when I get more inspiration from my readers. You guys ned to review this chapter, I want at least five, if not more! I won't be uploading another chapter for awhile since I have exams coming up; the first one is Art. Its not really that important to me, but my parents keep pressuring me to do it!**


End file.
